The Love of Power and the Power of Love
by LilliannaLaufeyson1100
Summary: Loki and Lillianna struggle to take over Asgard all the while raising a child and keeping one secret, Loki is hiding pretending to be Odin. Spoliers to those who have not yet watched Thor: The Dark World. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

_*** Hello dear readers, I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded stories. I apologize for the long wait, but now I have a new story for you guys to enjoy. Hopefully I will be able to keep updating chapters in my current situation. Please be patient with me I'll do the best I can. Now the disclaimers, the only characters so far that belong to me are Lillianna and Violet. All other characters belong to whoever owns Marvel. R&R and enjoy!***_

_**LPOV**_

Loki and I were sitting in these damned cells down in the dungeon, where we were doomed to live out our lives as prisoners. At lease we were somewhat together, though I wish it was in the same cell; but that would be outrageous two of the best masterminds in the same cell would spell for disaster.

"Lilly, are you all right? You are unusually silent." Loki asked I know that I was quiet, but I didn't know he noticed.

"Yes, Love I'm alright just thinking that's all." He looked over at me, I knew he could see through me, but there was no reason to worry him. Being stuck down here depressed me, I was just lucky he hadn't seen the cuts on my arms. I loved him with all of my heart but not being able to touch him, just being able to hear him was starting to make me very lonely. We used to sit side by side next to the magical wall between us, but since I started cutting I've moved away. If he were too see the cuts he would go to hell and back to make sure they took me out and put me with him.

"Mother will be down soon with dinner. Please brighten up." Loki said looking over at me and trying to make me smile, I smile back to reassure him that I was ok. As soon as I heard footsteps though my smile faded as Thors mom, Loki's adoptive mother rounded the corner with two platters of food.

"Good evening my loved ones. Are you hungry?" She asked looking straight at me, knowing that I've barley eating in a couple of days. Thankfully Loki didn't know that either.

"Yes mother of course, you cooking are absolutely marvelous." I smiled up at her, but I could tell she wasn't fooled as she sat my platter next to me. As soon as she walked away Loki dived into his food taking little time in eating it. I started picking at mine eating little bites here and there so he didn't notice. After dinner Loki and I sat in a deadly silence till he finally fell asleep.

"Lilly." I looked up from watching Loki sleep to see that Frigga was standing just in my cell.

"Yes ma'am?" I said politely as I gave a small bow in respect.

"No need to be formal with me my dead, you are as much my daughter as Loki is my son. Speaking of Loki, I can see he hasn't found out about the cuts on your arms. Yes I know about them, a mother know everything. How are you hiding them so well?" I watched as she took a seat near me. I glanced down at the dozen upon dozen of angry red cuts on my arm.

"I just don't go near the wall anymore, and I wear long sleeves." I said as I ran a finger over one of the cut feeling the sting of it.

"Doesn't he notice that you are no longer going near the wall, whereas a month ago we couldn't separate you two from that wall? I know he is not Oblivious to your actions lilly." She asked as she looked meaningfully at Loki still fast asleep in his cell.

"He does notice but just brushes it off as my being lonely, which is not entirely a lie. Being in here not being about to touch him is making me so depressed, and I'm afraid that if we spend more time together our love will fade." I said feeling tears burn down my face; I started picking at the cuts making them bleed once again. Frigga came over to me and gently grabbed my wrist stopping my ministrations.

"Dear look at me, your love will not fade. You love is very powerful, Loki loves you more than he loves power and believe me he loves power very much. It's the type of love that no matter how much time passes it will never fade, it is stronger than the forces of the nine realms. All you must do is hang in there things will get better." I glanced over at Loki who was still fast asleep and sighed, I knew she was right. Even when we were trying to take over Midgard he always put me first that was the reason we surrendered in the first place.

"I'm worried about him too; he has to be suffering too. How much longer is his sanity going to hold up? He can only take so much as well." I wiped my face with the back of my hands.

"You both will pull though this, I promise." She leaned over then and kissed my forehead, and then she was gone. I finally got settled and fell fast asleep. Sometime in the night I was woken by someone crying, and after a moment I recognized that the cries were coming from Loki. I sat up instantly and almost ran to the wall; Loki was off in the far corner of his cell curled in a ball. His room was total mess furniture toppled sideways and some of it even broken. What worried me the most was the blood smeared everywhere.

"Oh my goodness, Loki, are you alright. What happened here?" He looked up at me and fresh tear started falling down his face.

"I heard you and mother speaking last night, I heard it all. My princess, why are you going to such extremes of hurting yourself? Does out unborn child not mean anything to you?" he stood up and I notice that his foot was badly bleeding, as he limped over to the wall. I looked down at my bulging abdomen and place a hand on top of it.

"Our baby means that world to me Loki, you know that. I would never hurt her, not for anything." I said my throat thick with tears, how could he suggest such a thing.

"How are you so sure it is a girl? You refuse to tell mother so there is no way you're getting proper treatment." He snapped at me. I flinched; Loki had never raised his voice at me.

"I always dream about a little girl, she has your eyes. You know why I won't tell mother, they'll take her away Loki I know they will we are prisoners. The dungeon is no place for a baby to be raised in." I snapped back, but the back bone in me melted the moment I saw him flinch. "I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. But please understand why I'm doing this. I want to protect our baby."

"And what happens once you fall into labor, how are you going to hide it then Lillianna. They will find out sooner or later, it will be better if you tell them now and get the proper help you need." I looked down, I knew he was right. I couldn't hide this pregnancy much longer. My bulging abdomen couldn't be hidden anymore either.

"Alright, I will alert mother in the morning. But for now get some rest alright?" I asked begging him with my eye to believe me.

"Alright in the morning and no later. I love you my princess." He finally said after a long moment of silence. Then he went over to his bed and fell fast asleep. I was too worried to sleep so I sat there and thought up possible names for the baby. Soon they will try to take her from me, but I do not plan to let her go easily.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Can Change People

***Hey there dear readers sorry it took me so long to update, things have been crazy but here is the second chapter hope you like, warning there will be a bit of OC for Loki, and a long flash back I'm Sorry if it's really bad tell me in the comments so I know for future reference thanks you guys I love you all! All characters but Lillianna Belong to Marvel, Lillianna belongs to me. Truly Madly Deeply Belongs to Savage Gardens. Also there are some spoilers if you haven't seen Thor: The Dark World, don't read! There are some references to the movie sorry if it isn't spot on. R&R please so I know if I'm doing well, love you guys!***

**Loki's POV**

I watched as the love of my life settled down to fall asleep. I remember the first day we met, the feistiness in here that I noticed right off the bat. In a lot of ways she reminded me of myself and I instantly fell in love. I walked up to her planning to use my famous Silver tongue to woo her. But one glance into her deep blue eyes and all of the sudden I couldn't speak, she was so fucking beautiful that I couldn't be myself around her. Whenever she was around, I couldn't lie, I had no interest in other women. I would be so out of character that even my family noticed. That's when I finally got the nerve to talk to her, we instantly became friends. We would go everywhere with each, then there was the day I truly saw who she was.

**Lilly's POV**

As I lay down, I began thinking of everything me and Loki had been through. From the moment we met there was a spark, I remember every time I was around him I would get butterflies and all words would fall from my mouth. The first time we kissed after I kicked the warrior's three's butt, the kiss was full of passion and I knew I was in love with the God of Mischief. It didn't take him long to propose, and I instantly said yes his family cheering.

Then there was the preparations for the wedding, Frigga running all around trying to make sure everything was perfect for our big day. The first time I tried on the dress and the tears that followed, I looked at myself in the mirror thanking all the stars that I'm marring such a wonderful man. I remember Frigga telling me that even though Loki lies a lot and cause a ton of trouble, around me he is a completely different person, she told me that I brought out the good in him. I knew that wasn't true, there were a dozen scenarios were I was there with Loki getting into trouble with him. If anything I was almost exactly like him, I loved trouble and danger and that's what made me love him even more was his dangerous side.

But the one thing I will never forget was our wedding day, about then I fell asleep and began dreaming.

_*Wedding Day Lilly's POV* _

_ I was standing in my dressing room pacing while Frigga and Sif fussed around me trying to get me ready. I myself was trying to calm myself down._

_ "My child please hold still you're going to mess up your dress." Frigga said stopping my movements._

_ "Sorry, I just have the jitters that's all." I replied but I stopped pacing anyway. Finally there were done and leading me towards the great hall, the double doors were closed. Music started to play and the great doors began to open. The entire realm was there but it was beautiful flowers and white streamers hung everywhere. Odin nudged me and I took his arm as he led me down the aisle to Loki at the end. Seeing Loki at the end of the aisle somewhat calmed my galloping heart, but there was still a ton a people around me staring at me and making me nervous._

_ Just a few more steps, the aisle felt like a mile long. But we finally stopped walking and Loki was beaming at me. Odin took my hand placed a kiss on top of it then placed it in Loki's who grasped it and helped me up the steps to stand in front of him, the entire hall went quiet._

_ "Lillianna Aurora Michelson, Do you take Loki Laufeyson as your beloved Husband for all of eternity?" The priest said loudly._

_ "I do." I said without hesitation. I could feel hot tears falling down my cheeks, and I could see Loki was crying too._

_ "Loki Laufeyson, Do you take Lillianna Aurora Michelson as your beloved Wife for all of eternity?" He repeated._

_ "I do." Loki said proudly, I felt his hands give mine a gentle squeeze. All I could think about is how silly my nerves had been about this, I felt powerful, strong, and loved. I smiled and squeezed his hands back._

_ "Do you both swear to love and honor each other through for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" He said to us both._

_ "I swear." We both say together in perfect unison._

_ "And do you swear to protect each other and sacrifice for each other until death do you part?" His deep voice boomed through the huge great hall._

_ "I swear." We both said again, our voices melting perfectly together proof we belong to each other._

_ "And do you swear to always be faithful and only lay in bed with one another?" He asked._

_ "I swear." We replied. The priest placed down the book he held and asked for the rings. He handed the first one to Loki._

_ "From earliest time, the ring has been a symbol of wedded love. It is a perfect circle to symbolize the unending love you promise. Loki, take the ring which you have selected, place it on Lillianna's finger, and say to her these words. This ring I give you, in token and in pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." Loki took the ring and placed it on my finger._

"_This ring I give you, in token and in pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." He repeated with tears in his eyes_

_ "Lillianna, take the ring which you have selected, place it on Loki's finger, and say to him these words. This ring I give you, in token and in pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." I placed the ring on his finger gently my hands slightly shaking._

_ "This ring I give you, in token and in pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." I repeated through the tears._

_ "By the power given to me by the all father, and the faith Asgard has within your love. I pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may kiss your bride." Loki softly cupped my face and kissed my passionately, I could barely hear the hoots, hollers, and applause in the back ground. My thoughts were centered on Loki; I was his and no one else's. After a moment Loki broke the kiss._

_ "I love you." He whispered softly as he turned us to face the crowd who were still clapped and every one was on their feet._

_ "As I love you." I whispered back, grasping his hand and smiling proudly at the crowd._

_ "May I introduce you to, Mr. and Mrs. Loki and Lillianna Laufeyson?" As he spoke, the cheers got louder as me a Loki begun walking down the aisle again._

_ At the reception the first dance song started playing, it was Truly Madly Deeply By savage Gardens a song that Loki dedicated to me on our 3__rd__ date. _

_ "May I have this dance my princess?" Loki asked as he held out his hand to me. I took it and followed him to the dance floor, He held me close and we began dancing gracefully around the dance floor. "I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me." He sang to me and I felt tears fall again. Once the song ended Odin walked over to us._

_ "Loki may I have permission to dance with you beautiful bride?" He asked holding out his hand._

_ "You have my permission father." Loki answered and Odin turned to me._

_ "May I have this dance?" I nodded and took his hand and dance with him, and after him I had my dance with Thor. When it was time to cut the cake, Loki stood behind me and we both cut two slices; then proceeded to shove it in each other's mouths._

_ The night went on beautifully and I will never forget this moment._

_*End of Flash Back*_

**Loki's POV**

I watched as she fell asleep her breathing slowing as she fell into a deep sleep. I always admired how she was able to fall asleep so quickly and deeply, I had always been a light sleeper but she could sleep though anything. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly disguised the mess I was and that my cell was. Thor rounded the corner, an urgent look on his face.

"Brother, you looked trouble. What? Your perfect life, not so perfect anymore?" I said coldly, what did he think he could gain by coming down here.

"I am not here to fight with you brother, I need your help. They have taken Jane and her and Asgard and in grave danger you are the only one that could help me." Thor said quickly, I chuckled at him.

"You must truly be desperate to come to me for help." I said my tone thick with sarcasm, I looked over at Lilly.

"Brother quite the charade alright." I sighed and took the glamor off the cell, I heard him sigh as well. "Brother you should not have your cell like this you'll worry Lilly." He scolded.

"She already knows." I replied harshly.

"Even more reason to pick up, no wonder she has been so ill lately. I've heard mother and father talk about her they are worried." Thor pressed on.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE _I'M _WORRIED SICK ABOUT HER BROTHER!" I finally snapped, and instantly regretted it but a moment later I hear lilly stir in the next cell. Great I woke her.

"What the devil is going on in here? Oh hello Thor." She said sourly glaring at him. I knew that she despised him for the things he had to me.

"Hello, sister. How are you fee-?" His sentence cut short when his eyes fell upon her belly, when she noticed him looking she closed her robe around her slightly concealing her belly. "You did not inform us that you were with child Lillianna." Thor said scornfully.

"I plan on telling mother in the morning, now why are you bothering Loki for, haven't you cause him enough grief?" She snapped. He flinched slightly; he and Lilly were kind of close as kids he still wasn't used to her hating him sometimes.

"I need Loki's help saving Asgard. I need him to come with me." I watched as the color completely leave her face.

"Absolutely not, I need him. We are about to have a child, what if he gets hurt, what if her gets killed." Her voice raised a few octaves in her panic.

"I promise Lilly that I will return him to you in good health. I give you my oath that no harm with come of him while he is away with me. Please Lils I need him." It was her turn to flinch at the old nickname he gave her.

"You swear to the all father you will return him to me and our child." She said her voice shaking slightly.

"I swear to the all father that I will return him to you lilly." She sighed and sat down.

"Alright, be careful." She said, Loki opened up me cell and threw in my armor, I quickly dress and he let me out. He opened Lilly's cell and she ran over giving me and hug holding me as close as her belly would let her. "Please be safe love, come back and meet your daughter." She whispered to me tears in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her passionately then let her go.

"I will return to you and our daughter." With that Thor guided her back into her cell and locked it and we walked out of there.

**_*R&R love you guys*_**


End file.
